The present invention relates generally to abrasive metal-removing apparatus, and more particularly, to ice skate-sharpening apparatus employing a grinding wheel for sharpening ice skate blades.
Conventional ice skate-sharpening apparatus includes a grinding wheel directly connected to a motor which usually is fixedly mounted on a work-supporting surface such as a flat work table so that the grinding wheel rotates at a fixed location. An ice skate, either of the hockey or figure type, then is secured to a fixture which is moved on a work-supporting surface or table in a defined path contacting the ice skate blade with the grinding wheel to sharpen the blade along its particular contour. Since the grinding wheel is rotated in a fixed position, the fixture carrying the ice skate must be equipped with adjusting mechanisms capable of vertically and horizontally positioning the ice skate blade relative to the grinding wheel. Such ice skate-carrying fixtures are complex and expensive.
Other ice skate-sharpening mechanisms movably mount the grinding wheel and drive motor as a unit so that the grinding wheel itself can be moved relative to the ice skate blade. Since the drive motor is generally heavy, the operator usually encounters difficulty with the manually operated adjusting mechanisms in making minor adjustments of the position of the grinding wheel. Also, the structure carrying the grinding wheel and drive motor fails to completely dampen the vibrations generated by the motor which results in the ice skate blade being ground with a less-than-ideal surface.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved ice skate-sharpening apparatus which is actuated to quickly and accurately adjust the grinding wheel to a work-performing position. It is a further object of the present invention to provide ice skate-sharpening apparatus having an adjustably movable grinding wheel driven by a stationary drive motor. It is a further object of the present invention to provide ice skate-sharpening apparatus including grinding-wheel dressing means which is quickly and accurately moved to positions to dress the grinding wheel.